Far from a fairytale
by taylorbell123
Summary: Aria and Jason have had a rocky relationship. He likes to party and his bad habits are rubbing off on her. Super interesting. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_In the show Jason is a reformed party boy. In my story he isn't as well put together as he is on the show. He's not an alcoholic or drug addict, but he likes to party hard and it bothers Aria, his girlfriend of a year and a half. His bad habits rub off on her. Aria is also a little different in this story. She is still best friends with Emily, Hanna and Spencer but she has party friends too, bad influences. She is a bit of a party girl. She never really had a relationship with Ezra._**

_Chapter One_

The music was blaring inside ROUGE nightclub and Aria was quickly losing all her inhibitions. Dancing on a table while swinging her jacket around like a propeller in her hand, her dress strap fell down and Aria's purple lace bra was visible to the whole club of voyeuristic playboys in the crowd, guys who only wanted one thing: to get laid. Aria was drunk, but not that drunk; she had a boyfriend, a gorgeous boyfriend who was never shy about his affection for her. The song ended and another one started to play. "Oh, I love this song so much!" Aria squealed at the top of her lungs. It was _Paradise by the Dashboard light_, a song that brought back many memories of hot summer nights. "Where's Jason?" Aria stood on her tippy toes in an attempt to spot her ridiculously good looking lover in the crowd. They all came in a group but he pretty much split away from Aria the second they entered the club a few hours previously. "Should I call him? I'm going to call him." Aria reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she squinted to see the numbers. "Why are these numbers so blurry?"

"Okay, I think it's time to come down now," insisted Olivia, Aria semi responsible yet totally wild friend from school. She had pretty red hair and was freakishly tall. Aria reluctantly flopped down from the bar and sunk onto one of the bar stools, staring at her phone; she seemed mystified by the device in her hand. The bartender appeared behind her. Olivia knew Aria was done for the night. She leaned over the bar and whispered into the bartender's ear. "Hey, don't serve her anymore drinks no matter how much she begs you," said Olivia, making sure she was quiet enough so Aria wouldn't hear her and get offended. Olivia's phone chimed. It was Damon, her boyfriend. "Hey, Aria I have to go."

"You're leaving me?" Aria looked like a sad puppy. "But we haven't found Jason. I need him."

In a hurry, Olivia pulled a slightly chubby girl with long jet black hair out of the crowd. "Lily, Aria's really drunk. Take care of her. Damon just text me. We might get back together."

Looking annoyed, Aria's "friend" of one year Lily, rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grabbed Aria by the arm and tugged her along to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, both girls stared into the mirror fixing up their make-up. Aria was very dunk but even she could see how gross Lily looked. She had inches of orange make-up on her face and thick black eye liner that made her look like a racoon. The lip piercing looked infected. Aria eyes felt heavier than Spencer's school bag.

"Hey, what's your deal anyway?" Lily asked.

Half asleep and sitting on the sink, Aria didn't know what to say. "My deal?"

"Yeah, you never used to be like us. You were the good girl."

"I'm still a good girl. I just like to have fun. Is that so bad?" Aria yawned. "I want to go to sleep."

Lily shrugged, a devious smile creeping across her overly glossed lips. "Hey, I know what will keep you up." She pulled out a tin case, opened and prepared two lines of cocaine on the sink. She sucked a line up her nose with a straw, threw her head back and sniffed. She turned to Aria, handing her the straw. "Your turn."

Having never tried cocaine before, Aria was apprehensive. "No thanks, I don't do that." Her eyes felt heavier than before and everything was double. She needed to sleep. "Where...where...where is Jason? We need to talk about, about some, uh things." Aria was so out of it she could barely form words.

Lily laughed and prepared another line for herself. "You think your pretty boyfriend has never tried it before?"

"He has?"

"More times than I can count. Come on. It will make you feel so alive. It's totally safe. I swear."

Naively intoxicated and with her judgement impaired, Aria did it. Twenty minutes later, she was full of energy as she made out with an equally coked up Jason in a dark bathroom stall in the club. He pushed her up against the wall and roamed his hand up her skirt, massaging her thigh and bordering dangerously close to her underwear. Aria kissed him ferociously and he returned the favour. It wasn't long before things went to the next level. There were some naughty sounds coming from the stall that night but both of them were to out of it to even care.

The next morning, Aria woke up with a pounding headache. Jason was lying next to her asleep. They had come back to his apartment in Philadelphia last night. Jason lived there by himself so it was good for privacy. Aria didn't like going there too often though, Jason's stoner buddy friend Dustin was always there, he was such a pervert. Aria pulled her dress up from the floor and threw it on. She looked around the room, she couldn't find her bra or her left shoe.

Aria walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water to her face. She felt like absolute trash and she had a purple-red hickey on her neck and on her collar bone. Her mascara was smudged and her dark wavy hair was a bedhead mess. She knew she couldn't walk down the street looking like that, as if people wouldn't pick up on what she was up to the night before. Thankfully, it was a Saturday morning and nobody in Aria's family were home and they wouldn't be for a while. Never in her life had she left so stupid, she had tried cocaine, something she swore she would never do. Aria stared at herself in the mirror again. She looked thin, that was a good thing. Unhappy with the extra pounds taking birth control put on her frame, she came off it a few months ago. _Oh crap!_

Aria hurried out to Jason and woke him up. He groaned and ignored her, but Aria threw a pillow at his head so he became a little more alert. Sitting up in bed, he was wearing nothing but black boxers. Aria knew he wasn't the best person to be around, he put her in situations like this, but besides his good looks, Aria just loved him. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's 11am. Listen, did you use a condom last night?"

"No, I don't have any. You said you were on the pill," he answered.

Aria nearly laughed. Did he seriously have that bad of a memory? "That was five months ago, you know I came off it because it was making me fat. You seriously didn't use a condom?" She actually couldn't believe this.

"No, I didn't think I had to." He didn't seem too bothered. "Relax, I don't have anything."

Aria didn't like it when he said that. It was almost as if he was mocking her. "No, but you do have sperm so unless you want to take care of a baby for the next eighteen years, I'd stop laughing about it." Aria grabbed her jacket from the floor and pulled out thirty dollars. "Do you have twenty dollars? The morning after pill costs fifty and I only have thirty with me." Her father was coming home with her grandmother later in the day and Aria wouldn't have time to get the pill any other time.

Jason got out of bed and grabbed a twenty dollar note from his wallet and handed it to her. "Relax, okay, people have sex. It's not an evil thing."

"Yeah, and then they end up on MTV while they study for their GED." _Relax, I don't have anything,_ Jason's words rung through Aria's mind. He did like to party and she was curious. Seeing as they slept together on an almost daily basis, it seemed like her right to know. "How many girls have you been with?"

Jason looked a little offended. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, honesty. Come on, just tell me. It's not a big deal."

"Ugh, like seven, eight, maybe." He didn't look too sure. "Maybe ten."

_Maybe ten? "_We've been together for nearly two years. How can your number be that high?" Aria asked, dumbfounded. Ten? Jesus, he was only twenty.

"Before we used to go out. You know, I did have a life back then too."

"Yeah, but you were really young back then. I mean how old were you, eleven?" Aria half joked, but actually feared his answer.

"Fourteen actually." He threw on his clothes and walked around the bed. "Are we done judging me now?"

Aria felt bad. "No, I'm not judging you. It's just, I'm not an idiot okay. Sometimes it kind of feels like you're just using me. I mean, you ignore me for the whole night. You just go off with your friends and leave me with people I don't even like. Then I get a little drunk and we end up back in your bedroom. It kind of feels like you are."

Jason's face softened. He took Aria's hand, and gently pulled her into him. "You know how I feel about you. All that other stuff happened in the past." He leaned down and kissed her.

**What do you guys think should happen next? What do you think of their relationship?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few minutes later, things were getting pretty heated. Jason's hands travelled up and down Aria's thighs, gently pushing her onto the bed, Aria knew things couldn't go any further. "Jason, wait," interrupted Aria, gently pushing Jason away from her face. "I told you I'm not on birth control. We can't do it now."

Jason smirked and ignored her, pulling her in for another kiss. "You're going to get the morning after pill later anyway, might as well get your money's worth."

Aria giggled at his lustful persuasiveness. Once again his strong hands were massaging her thighs as they made out on his bed, his fingers dancing dangerously close to her underwear. Everything he was doing felt so good. Aria just went with it.

As quickly as he was on top of her, he was off when the bedroom door swung opened. Aria, who was still wearing her unzipped dress, darted up in bed and pulled the flimsy fabric down to cover her thighs. Jason pulled the covers around himself. He just looked embarrassed. Standing at the door, looking none too pleased was Jessica Dilaurentis, Jason's mom.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" blurted the mortified woman, shielding her eyes, even though both Aria and Jason were wearing clothes, well sort of. "I didn't know _this_ was going on in here."

Absolutely embarrassed, Aria quickly patted her dress down. "Oh no, this isn't what you think it is. We were just..." Aria watched Jessica's distaste turn into an amused smirk. "Please don't tell my mom."

"Don't worry. I won't." She looked around the room, her eyes landed on Aria's bra which was dangling off the headboard. "I don't mean to pry but I really hope you kids used protection."

"Mom!" blurted Jason, throwing on his jeans quickly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and the door was opened. Jason, you really should lock your doors." The mother and son continued to argue over the importance of always locking doors. Aria inconspicuously yanked her bra from the headboard and shoved it down the front of her dress. Just as Aria was about to escape the awkwardness of the room, Jessica spoke to her. "How's your mother? Is she still in Europe?"

Standing at the doorway with a clearly visible hickey trailing down her neck, the last thing Aria wanted to do was to talk about Ella. "She's fine. She's in Austria with her boyfriend."

A look of realization washed over Jessica's face. "Right, I keep forgetting that your parents are divorced." What an insensitive bitch. "You live with your father and brother, don't you? You and Mike aren't twins are you?"

"No, I'm two years older than him." This was beyond uncomfortable. Jessica had just walked in on them having sex and now she was asking about Aria's family, so beyond awkward. Aria knew she had to get out of there before she died of embarrassment. "I have to go. I promised my dad I'd go with him to pick up my grandmother." Lie, well kind of, her grandmother was coming. "Bye."

"See you later," said Jason.

Buying the morning after pill at the pharmacy had taken longer than expected. The lines were long and the guy working at the cashier was as slow as maple syrup. When Aria finally got home, her father's car was parked in the driveway. That was not a good sign. Even though she tried her best to sneak upstairs, her father came out of nowhere at the end of the stairs, grandma standing with him. "Sweet baby Jesus, girl, what are you wearing?" cried Aria's overly dramatic, very southern Baptist grandmother, Marion. Aria never did like her and the feel was mutual, Marion always favoured Mike. And she was super judgemental about everything.

Byron didn't look pleased. "Aria, are you just getting home now? Where were you all night?"

"Where was she? I don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to know what she was up to last night. Look at her neck, she has a devil's bite," she was elderly, but Marion never failed to be a raging bitch. If it was Mike she's be giving him a high five. "In the company of a man, I'd say she was."

Before Byron had the opportunity to explode, Aria interjected. "No I was not. I was with my friends."

"Well what about that thing on your neck? And why are you just coming home now?"

"This is not a hickey, it's a burn. Hanna's thinking of going to beauty school and she needed somebody to practice on. She got distracted and burned me with the curling iron. Emily was there too. It was raining and dark so we decided it would be safer to just all sleepover."

"You look hung over as hell to me?" barked Marion.

Aria actually wanted to slap her. What kind of grandparent intentionally ganged up on their only granddaughter? "I'm not hung over. I'm tired and sick. Excuse me for not looking like a supermodel at nine in the morning."

Byron's eyes bulged out. "Aria don't give your grandmother attitude."

Aria tried her best to not roll her eyes. "I'm not the one giving attitude." Not letting either one of them get in another word, Aria went upstairs to her room and locked the door. Inside the room and quiet and the air was crispy. Aria could still hear her grandmother complaining downstairs. There was only a few months left in the school year, after that, college. The whole idea of college kind of freaked Aria out. She didn't really know what she wanted to do and academics weren't really her main focus over the past year or so. She couldn't wait to move away from her family. They were so suffocating she couldn't take it for much longer.

After taking a shower, Aria changed into the loosest dress she could find and flopped onto her bed. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her feet were killing her from running around on heels all night. She was woken three hours later by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She pulled herself out of bed and opened the door. It was Spencer and she was holding a schoolbag, not looking too happy. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Spencer brushed past Aria and lay her schoolbag down on the bed. "I've called you like ten times. You were supposed to meet me at my house to study. "

"Study? For what?"

Spencer's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Economics. You know that really important test we have coming up? This Monday. Please don't tell me you've forgotten. Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

Aria huffed. She just wanted to be alone. "Nothing is wrong with me. I was asleep. I feel sick, okay?"

"Sick? In the morning? Oh God, please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No Spencer, I'm not pregnant. I just don't feel well. It's not unheard of to be sick every once in a while. Why would you even think that?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know, you haven't really been yourself lately. You know, you skip school, stay out late, drink, hang out with people you wouldn't of even spoke to before. And doing that while drunk is a terrible idea", she pointed to the hickey.

Offended, "Yeah, because you and Toby Are Mary and Joseph of Nazareth."

"Toby's never gotten me drunk." Her tone was solid and serious. "Aria, I'm really worried about you. I don't know what's going on with you but you just aren't the same person. You don't seem happy."

That was true. She wasn't happy. She actually felt pretty bad about herself. "I know you're right. I just don't know what to do." Spencer took her by the arm and sat down on the bed next to her, prompting her to continue. "I love Jason but I'm not sure if I should be with him anymore. He's bad for me."

Spencer looked delighted with the breakthrough. "Yes, yes, he is. I've been telling you that for ages. Please break up with him before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?"

Spencer began to flip through her book. "I don't know, before you get pregnant. Then you're stuck with him forever. There's so much more to you than that."

Aria knew she was right. She and Jason were pretty careless after a few drinks. A baby was the last thing she wanted, even if it would be unbelievably cute. Aria felt awful. It was time to spill the beans. "Last night I tried cocaine." Spencer's mouth dropped opened.

"Did Jason give it to you?"

"No, it was Lily. I was really drunk and I was nearly falling asleep. She started to do a line and said that it would keep me awake. I was so wasted I just went along with it. I feel so disgusting after doing it. Then this morning Jason's mom saw us in bed."

Spencer half laughed. "What? Oh my God, where you wearing clothes?"

"Yes. We weren't doing anything. We both went back to his place last night. I don't know, I just feel used." She sighed. "It's not the way it used to be. It feels like he doesn't care about me anymore."

**Please view and tell me what you want to happen next**


End file.
